


How They Spent Their Honeymoon

by AlphaShae, shaetil (AlphaShae)



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU Fic, Completed, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Zo/San, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/shaetil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Zoro and Sanji - would you really expect there to NOT be a hospital bill involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Spent Their Honeymoon

Sanji threw his suitcase on the hotel bed and looked around with a wide smile. There was a balcony that looked out over the brilliantly blue-green ocean, the bath had what appeared to be an extra-large tub with whirlpool jets, and there where two hand towels folded to look like swans by the sink. So far it was all he had hoped it would be.

"So do you like it?" Zoro's arms slid around his waist from behind and Sanji tilted his head to allow Zoro to place warm kisses along his neck.

"I love it. This is the perfect honeymoon suite. You've really outdone yourself."

"I told you that you could leave the honeymoon up to me! I'm glad you like it..." Zoro's hands tugged Sanji's dress shirt loose from his pants and crept up his abdomen, "Because we're not leaving this room today."

Sanji shivered as Zoro spoke the obviously sexual promise right in his ear in that sensual low voice of his. He turned and caught Zoro's lips in a brief kiss before smirking and flight ly pinching Zoro's arm. "No way. I was stuck for too long on that shitty plane with only a shitty bag of chips. Sex can wait until after dinner. I'm starving here!"

Zoro growled and tightened his hold around Sanji, "We'll call room service. I'm starving too and I've been waiting much, much longer than that damn plane ride."

Sanji rolled his eyes but made no move to struggle seriously as Zoro began to aggressively suck a deep bruise onto Sanji's neck while undoing the buttons on his shirt. "I thought your vow was to cherish me, not fuck me while I go hungry."

Zoro tugged on Sanji's shoulder to turn him and he moved compliantly, "I am cherishing everything about you. Your long neck..."

Pushing Sanji's shirt off until it fell to the floor, Zoro nibbled down the blonde's throat until he could trace the shape of Sanji's collarbones with the tip of his tongue. He smirked up at the blonde, "And your little freckles that come out when you try to tan..."

Sanji huffed in annoyance, but exhilarated goosebumps raised on his skin when Zoro sunk to his knees and skillfully tugged the button and fly open before helping him step out of his shoes and pants. Zoro's fingers trailed reverently down Sanji's shin as he placed a kiss on the blonde's thigh. "And of course these damn long legs... I cherish everything about your body. And everything about YOU."

"You sappy bastard..."

Zoro chuckles as he rose to his feet and kissed the blonde soundly, "Don't even try to pretend that it doesn't turn you on."

Sanji nipped at Zoro's bottom lip lightly, "I won't, but you better hurry up and get naked or I might divorce you for a nice, juicy steak!"

"So that's how it is, huh? Well since you're an unromantic, curly asshole who only married me for my hot body you better take a good look."

Wearing a cocky smirk, Zoro stepped back and suggestively rolled his hips as he stroked his hands down his front. Sanji raised an eyebrow and commented, "I have more romance in my little toe than you have in your whole body, but I'm not opposed to a show before my dinner."

Zoro rolled his eyes, "Could you just shut up and let me seduce you?"

Sanji grinned, but stayed quiet - appreciating how Zoro's solid body flexed and bowed as he rolled his hips to an inaudible beat and worked his shirt up his abs. With one enticing stretch, Zoro pulled off the shirt entirely and let it dangle for a moment from his fingertips before he let it drop to the floor. Sanji licked his lips and brought one hand to his lips to absently worry at his nails as his eyes followed the slide of Zoro's hands back down his own ribs and hips until the ends of Zoro's fingers dipped into his pants beneath his belt.

Scraping his nails over his own skin and leaving little red trails, Zoro brought his hands up one more time and clasped them behind his neck. Sanji groaned as he watched Zoro roll and twist his hips in ways that made his muscles crease and ripple all over his torso.

"Pants. Off. Now."

Zoro smirked, "As you wish, Mr. Roronoa."

Sanji moaned and dropped the hand at his lips to palm at his hardening arousal, "Fuck that's hot hearing you say that!"

"It'll sound even better when I whisper it in your ear while my cock is inside you."

His hips jerked against his own hand at Zoro's all-too-appealing words. Sanji bit his lip feeling more impatient by the second as Zoro finally reached down to undo his own belt. After a brief moment of fumbling, Zoro's expression changed into an irritated scowl.

"What's the matter?"

"It's stuck."

Sanji laughed, "You must be kidding!"

Zoro gave him an exasperated look, "I'm not! Fuck. Just help me find some scissors or some shit!"

Chuckling, Sanji stepped backwards, "I'm just going to take a seat and enjoy this. It's not every day that I get to laugh at a man too dumb to get out of his own pants!"

Zoro cursed under his breath as he strode over to one of the hotel's dressers and began to look through the drawers. As Sanji laughed, he took another step back intending to sit on the bed. However, he stumbled and fell back, missing the bed entirely and landing heavily on the floor with a pained yelp.

Zoro spun to see what had happened and immediately went pale at the sight of Sanji's unnaturally bent wrist before lunging for the hotel's phone and dialing for an ambulance. And that was how Sanji and Zoro ended up spending the first night of their honeymoon in a hospital. Sanji thought it was extremely cute how Zoro fussed over him from that point on, and it turned out to be one of Sanji's favorite memories in the years to come. He never lost an opportunity to ask Zoro if he needed help getting out of his pants.


End file.
